


Little Trickster

by Angel_made_of_scars



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, they adopted a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_made_of_scars/pseuds/Angel_made_of_scars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because of course their daughter would become a little prankster like her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Trickster

"Ok Hon, what are we having for lunch?" Gabriel asked. Lidia looked up grinning at her daddy and got up off the couch.  
"I want krabby patties!" The girl squealed, making him laugh.  
"Yeah, you want krabby patties?!" Gabriel teased, grabbing her and picking her up, swinging her in the air. She laughed and giggled as he dropped her on the couch, tickling her relentlessly.  
"You know what we should do? We should tell daddy we want krabby patties, then make him drive us to McDonald's to get them!" Gabriel whispered.  
"But aren't they not real?" Lidia asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we can't prank him!" Gabriel grinned.  
"What's prank mean?" She asked curiously.  
"Prank is when you do something funny to another person and sometimes they get mad, but most of the time they laugh." Gabriel explained.  
"So that what you keep doing today to daddy? You said that's joke?" She asked.  
"They both mean the same thing, and anyway, I'm sure he'd love another prank, aren't you?" He grinned. She nodded and he looked around just to make sure Dean wouldn't hear them.  
"Ok, you gotta pretend krabby patties are real, and don't tell him it's a prank ok?" Gabriel whispered. Lidia nodded enthusiastically and ran to get her daddy, who was currently trying to bleach his now bright pink boxers back to white.  
"Hey Hon? Liv wants to get lunch with her daddy, you in?" Gabriel called. Slowly Dean made his way down stairs, smiling when he saw Lidia giving him the same look Sam used to when he didn't get what he wanted.  
"Alright, but no more funny business!" Dean ordered. Gabriel chuckled. Lidia covered her mouth with her hands and giggled, but Dean chalked it up to his pink socks.  


* * *

Lidia giggled as they pulled up to the speaker of the McDonald's sign. Dean looked around the car and quickly asked what everyone wanted.  
"You know me De, burger, fries, and the biggest milkshake they have, everything in it. What about you muffin, what are you having?" Gabriel asked, winking as she giggled.  
"Krabby patty!" She squealed, Dean nodding along as the voice spoke up.  
"Welcome to McDonald's, what would you like today?" The woman asked.  
"Uh, two bacon cheeseburgers, with everything on it except mustard, but only for one, I'm fine with everything on mine. Um, also an order of fries, actually, make that two fries, a large Pepsi, a chocolate milk-" Dean was interrupted by Gabriel tapping his shoulder and giving him a pleading look.  
"Uh- Fine, make that, like, four chocolate milks, and a krabby patty." Dean finished. Lidia giggled in the backseat and Gabriel choked on a muffled laugh. Dean squinted in suspicion but didn't say anything. He could hear the confused woman on the line talking to someone else, but finally she answered.  
"Ok, I have all this written down on a ticket, can you come inside and pick it up though, I'm sure I heard you wrong on that last part." The woman said. Dean rolled his eyes but agreed and drove to the front.  
"Wait, how about we let Lidia go play on the playground?" Gabriel suggested.  
"Fine, but I know the real reason you wanna take her over there." Dean teased.  
"Why?" Gabriel grinned.  
"Because you like playgrounds!" Dean teased.  
"Shut up, it's the best think humans have made since sweets!" Gabriel smiled, nudging Deans shoulder as he pushed past. Dean grinned, lifting Lidia from her carseat and holding her hand across the street. Gabriel was barely holding back laughter as the girl at the front handed them their order.  
"Where's my daughter's meal?" Deans asked in confusion.  
"That's what I asked you to come in about sir, what did you say you wanted?" She asked kindly.  
"A krabby patty, that's what she wants." Dean said impatiently.  
"Wait- you don't know do you?" She grinned, making Gabriel howl with laughter.  
"What?" Dean asked.  
"April's fools!" Lidia yelled, jumping up and down laughing.  
"Krabby patties are a type of food from a cartoon, it's not real." The lady laughed, making Dean hang his head.  
"Son of a bitch..." Dean whispered, making Gabriel laugh even harder.  
"Did you do this?!" Dean grinned, pointing at Gabriel. He was laughing too and after a minute Dean started to laugh as well.  
"Chicken nuggets ok honey?" Dean asked after gaining control of himself. She nodded and he ordered the happy meal, finally paying for all of it and carrying the tray outside.  
"Look honey, it's another girl, go play!" Gabriel smiled as he watched her run towards the other girl.  
"You set all that up didn't you?" Dean chuckled.  
"Not all my pranks are cruel and annoying." Gabriel shrugged, dipping a fry in his milkshake.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fact that this ACTUALLY HAPPENED in my family to a relatives friend and their grandkid. Also there's an extreme lack of Debriel fics.


End file.
